My Wedding
by Pucca Hiruma
Summary: Rumah ini memang terasa sudah menjadi rumah ketigaku setelah rumahku sendiri dan kantor. Selain di dua tempat itu rumah ini lah yang menjadi tempat yang paling sering aku datangi. Tak heran aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan rumah ini.


**MY WEDDING **

**By Pucca Hiruma**

**Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling**

Lima tahun yang lalu orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan anak perempuan rekan bisnis mereka. Wanita itu bernama Astoria. Dia wanita yang menyenangkan, cerdas, dan juga memiliki rasa keibuan yang begitu terasa. Aku selalu merasa senang bersamanya, jadi aku tak menolak ketika para orang tua meminta kami untuk segera menikah.

Awal pernikahan kami berjalan lancar layaknya pasangan pengantin baru. Saat _honeymoon _kami berkeliling Eropa. Menikmati pemandangan dan musik klasik yang menjadi kesukaan kami berdua.

Enam bulan pernikahan kami semuanya masih berjalan dengan lancar. Kecuali dengan permintaan-permintaan akan anak dari orang tua kami. Kami bukannya tidak ingin hanya saja hingga saat itu kami memang belum dikaruniai keturunan. Padahal setiap malam kami selalu berusaha. Mungkin nasib baik saja yang belum berpihak pada kami.

Satu tahun umur pernikahan kami merayakannya bersama keluarga. Saat itu ayahku secara resmi memberikan perusahaan keluarga untuk dikelola olehku. Beliau memutuskan untuk mempensiunkan diri dan menikmati masa tuanya dengan santai.

Tahun kedua dan ketiga pernikahan kami berjalan begitu saja. Tidak ada yang spesial. Kami masih senang bersama meskipun sering terlibat beberapa konflik kecil. Hal yang wajar ketika pernikahan menuju tahun kelima kata orang tuaku.

Tahun keempat orang tua kami mulai menanyakan soal anak kembali. Mereka menyuruh kami untuk mendatangi dokter-dokter kandungan terbaik yang dirasa dapat memberikan solusi dari permasalahan pernikahan kami. Segala obat dan terapi telah dicoba oleh istriku tapi tetap saja kami belum memiliki anak. Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli selama Astoria masih ada disisiku. Kehidupan kami juga sudah bahagia tanpa adanya kehadiran seorang anak.

Tahun kelima pernihan hubungan kami dan orang tua kami mulai memanas dikarenakan masalah anak yang belum selesai. Mereka tetap berusaha mencarikan solusi. Segala jenis dokter dari berbagai negeri hingga ramuan-ramuan tradisional yang entah berasal dari mana telah kami coba. Astoria sampai mati rasa meminum ramuan-ramuan yang dari jarak 10 meter saja sudah tercium baunya yang tak enak.

Untukku pribadi memiliki anak bukanlah keharusan dalam kehidupan rumah tangga. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan apa yang ada. Lagipula aku masih muda, masih dapat mengepalai perusahaan keluarga yang besar itu sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa orang tuaku dan Astoria ngotot ingin kami harus memiliki anak, meskipun hanya seorang. Kehidupan pernikahanku tak lagi menyenangkan di tahun kelima ini.

.

.

Saat itu salju sedang turun dengan lumayan lebat ketika aku melihatnya dikejauhan. Rival semasa sekolahku dulu sedang berdiri menunggu lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau. Aku kemudian menghampiri dan menyapanya. Dia masih terlihat sama. Rambutnya masih acak-acakkan, kacamatanya masih model lama yang berbentuk bulat, cara berpakaiannya pun masih tetap asal seperti saat masa sekolah dulu.

Kami lalu memutuskan untuk mampir disebuah bar kecil langganannya untuk berbincang sambil menghangatkan diri. Cerita-cerita tentang masa lalu terus bergulir dari bibir kami. Terkadang diselingi dengan celaan dan candaan. Kami adalah rival semasa itu. Jika aku berada diperingkat satu semester ini maka semester berikutnya pasti dia yang berada diperingkat itu, begitu seterusnya. Diolahraga pun kami adalah rival. Meskipun berada di tim yang sama ada saja hal-hal yang kami pertandingkan. Kami sama-sama menyukai sepak bola dan anehnya tim yang kami dukung pun ternyata rival satu sama lain.

Benar apa yang orang katakan tentang rival. Mereka adalah cerminan dirimu sendiri. Kau seakan berkaca ketika melihat rivalmu. Begitu yang kurasakan ketika melihat Harry, rival abadiku.

Sejak pertemuan pertama kami setelah sekian lama itu, secara rutin kami menyempatkan waktu bertemu setiap bulannya. Entah untuk makan bersama, nonton atau bahkan sekedar duduk di taman untuk mengobrol. Terasa menyenangkan saat bersama Harry. Dia selalu memiliki bahan cerita seru yang seakan tak pernah habis. Tak heran saat ini dia berprofesi sebagai penulis. Caranya bercerita dapat membuat orang yang mendengarkan penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tak pernah bosan setiap mendengar cerita-ceritanya.

Berkat dia tahun kelima pernikahanku yang awalnya sedikit menyebalkan kembali menjadi menyenangkan.

.

Tanpa terasa pertemuan rutin antara aku dan Harry telah berjalan satu tahun. Dalam setahun itu kami tak lagi hanya bertemu sesaat tetapi terkadang menyempatkan diri untuk berlibur bersama. Saat natal Harry bahkan merayakannya bersamaku dan Astoria. Dan seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya Harry dapat dengan mudah akrab dengan istriku. Mereka asyik terlibat percakapan seru sejam setelah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Astoria jadi sering ikut saat aku ingin bertemu dengan Harry. Dan Harry lah yang menjadi tempat istriku berkeluh kesah tentang orang tua kami yang tak henti meminta cucu. Harry tidak memberikan kami solusi apapun. Dia hanya mendengarkan akan tetapi efeknya sangat besar. Istriku kini kembali ceria. Tidak tertekan seperti sebelumnya. Semua omongan-omongan dari kedua orang tua kami pun hanya dia iya-iyakan saja. Padahal sebelumnya dia selalu memikirkannya dan berujung dengan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku berterimakasih kepada Harry tentang hal ini.

Tahun ketujuh pernikahanku dibuka dengan keinginan istriku untuk pergi ke Eropa seorang diri. Dia ingin meneliti sejarah musik klasik yang disukainya. Aku tentu saja menawarkan diri menemani, masalah perusahaan disini bisa kulimpahkan kepada orang kepercayaanku tapi dia menolak. Dia ingin sendiri menenangkan pikirannya yang beberapa tahun belakangan dipenuhi dengan permintaan orang tua kami. Dia memutuskan hal itu setelah beberapa kali berbicara dengan Harry. Sepertinya Harry yang memberikan usul tersebut kepadanya.

Aku pun sendirian dirumah kami. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya sendirian karena beberapa hari sekali Harry akan datang entah untuk mengantarkan makanan atau membantuku membersihkan rumah.

Karena saat itu aku sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperkerjakan pembantu. Kupikir rumah yang hanya ditinggali seorang saja tak akan berantakan. Memang benar, tapi meskipun tidak berantakan ternyata banyak menyimpan debu dan sialnya aku adalah orang yang alergi debu. Akhirnya Harry menawarkan diri membantuku untuk menghilangkan debu-debu itu. Dan secara berkala dia pun datang kerumahku.

Rencana Astoria yang awalnya hanya beberapa bulan menetap di Eropa berubah menjadi satu tahun. Rupanya dia bertemu dengan sekelompok orang yang memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya dan kebetulan sedang melakukan penelitian yang sama sehingga dia memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama kelompok tersebut. Aku mencoba memahaminya dan memberikan izin untuk menetap lebih lama. Aku berencana akan menjelaskan kepada orang tua kami nanti.

Aku tak akan kesepian. Selain karena pekerjaan yang banyak sehingga membuatku lupa, ada Harry juga yang bersedia menemaniku disaat aku kesepian sehingga ketidakberadaan Astoria tidak begitu kurasakan. Disaat seperti ini aku bersyukur Harry bekerja sebagai penulis, karena dia memiliki waktu kerja yang fleksibel dan dapat menamaniku kapan pun aku mau.

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja hingga tahun kedelapan pernikahanku.

.

.

.

Hari itu aku terbangun dengan kepala dan tubuh yang terasa sakit. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar ruangan dan kemudian tersadar kalau aku sedang tidak berada di kamarku. Aku berjalan meninggalkan tempat tidur namun belum sampai lima langkah aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh bagian bawahku terasa nyeri. Aku berjalan tertatih keluar kamar lalu tersadar bahwa saat ini aku berada di rumah Harry.

'Apa yang terjadi semalam?' sambil menggumam aku memutuskan kearah dapur untuk mencari Harry. Dari arah dapur tercium bau masakan yang enak. Sepertinya itu sup jamur favoritku. Harry terlihat di depan kompor sedang mengaduk masakan. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan. Dia pun tidak memakai atasan, hanya memakai celana saja.

Sepertinya dia merasakan kehadiranku karena tiba-tiba dia mematikan kompor dan berbalik kearahku.

"_Good morning_, Draco."

"_Morning_. Kau sedang masak apa?"

"Sup jamur favoritmu."

Tebakanku tepat.

Aku lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka, lalu kembali ke kamar Harry untuk mengambil pakaianku. Setelah itu kami berdua sarapan bersama.

Di meja telah tersedia dua mangkuk sup jamur dan juga piring yang berisi beberapa roti bakar. Di samping masing-masing mangkuk terdapat gelas bening yang berisi susu putih.

Aku mengangkat gelas tersebut dan meminumnya.

Kami sarapan sambil mengobrol seperti biasa sampai tiba-tiba Harry berkata.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu, Draco?"

Tanganku yang hendak menyuapkan sendok ke mulut berhenti di udara. "Maksudmu?"

Harry meminum susunya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Tubuhmu, apakah masih terasa sakit? Kurasa ini kali pertamanya kau melakukan itu."

"Melakukan itu?"

"Seks."

"Hah?"

Harry melanjutkan suapan sup jamurnya dan mengambil sepotong roti bakar lain.

"Semalam kau ke rumahku sekitar pukul 12, lalu mengajakku minum-minum. Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu. Saat kau mabuk kau memintaku untuk meminjamkanmu koleksi DVD dewasaku, kuberikan. Lalu kau menontonnya dan kemudian _horny_."

Aku tak lagi melanjutkan makanku. Harry kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat mabuk kau mengira aku adalah Astoria. Kau merayuku dan aku yang saat itu juga merasa _horny_ akhirnya mengiyakan ajakanmu."

Aku kehilangan selera makan.

"Dan, yah.. terjadilah."

"Terjadilah?"

"Seks, lebih tepatnya anal seks."

Harry yang telah selesai makan lalu membawa piring dan gelas kotornya ke dapur. Terdengar suara air yang mengalir.

Aku? Dan Harry? _  
><em>

"Harry! Jangan bercanda. Ini masih pagi."

Harry meletakkan piring dan gelas yang baru di cucinya ke lemari.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Draco."

Aku terdiam. Mencerna semua yang dikatakan lelaki berambut berantakan itu. Yang benar saja, masa iya aku telah melakukan anal seks dengan Harry? Aku memang paling susah mengendalikan diri jika sedang _horny_, tapi bukan berarti aku mau melakukannya dengan lelaki kan? Apalagi dengan Harry.

Sial, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi malam tadi.

Lelaki berkacamata bulat itu lalu menghampiriku. Mengelus wajahku perlahan sambil tersenyum. Bola matanya yang hijau tiba-tiba terlihat sangat indah untukku. Membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan.

"Lupakan saja yang terjadi tadi malam. Anggap saja itu hanyalah kelakuan bodoh orang yang sedang mabuk. Kau tak mau kan Astoria mengetahui hal ini? Tenang saja, aku akan merahasiakannya."

Astoria. Ya, jangan sampai istriku mengetahui hal ini. Bisa-bisa dia kaget dan kembali membuat dirinya stres.

"Ya, terima kasih, Harry, dan maaf."

Harry tersenyum geli mendengar perkataanku.

"Minta maaf untuk apa, Draco? Kita sama-sama menginginkannya malam itu, tak ada yang perlu disalahkan."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan. Lebih baik kau mandi saja agar pikiranmu menjadi segar. Aku akan kembali ke ruang kerjaku, tenggat waktu novelku semakin dekat. Aku tak mau dikejar-kejar Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"Ah, kau tidak tahu ya? Hermione itu editorku sejak aku debut sebagai penulis."

Aku hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala. Rasanya aku memang butuh mandi air dingin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Mungkin sehabis mandi aku akan langsung kembali ke kantor."

Harry hanya memberi senyuman dan mengacak rambutku sebelum meninggalkanku.

.

.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu aku dan Harry tidak saling berkomunikasi. Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan sepertinya Harry juga sedang sibuk menyelasaikan naskah novel terbarunya. Seminggu yang lalu Astoria pulang ke rumah, hanya sebentar. Dia kembali hanya untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang dianggapnya penting, melepas rindu padaku sebentar dan kemudian kembali pergi.

Aku tak bisa tenang ketika sedang bersama Astoria. Rasa bersalah memenuhi diriku. Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada wanita itu, tapi mengingat reaksi yang akan terjadi setelahnya aku jadi mengurungkan niatku. Apalagi melihat wajahnya yang berseri-seri ketika menceritakan perjalanannya selama ini, aku semakin tak tega untuk menhapus senyum ceria itu dari wajahnya.

Mungkin kisah itu cukup hanya aku dan Harry saja yang tahu.

Tapi, tanpa kusadari aku jadi merindukan Harry. Rindu duduk bersampingan dengannya, mengobrol dengannya, dan juga... pelukan hangatnya.

Kepalaku mendadak sakit kalau menyadari hal aneh yang kurasakan ini. Sejak kapan rasa rinduku kepada Harry lebih besar daripada rasa rindu kepada istriku sendiri? Aku baru saja sebulan tak bertemu dengan Harry dan rasa rinduku sudah sebesar ini. Apa aku mulai merasa jenuh dengan Astoria?

Tidak, tidak, aku masih sangat mencintai wanita itu. Aku masih senang melihat wajah cantiknya, melihat senyum cerianya, dan mendengar omongan manjanya. Aku juga masih merasa bahagia ketika dia berada didekatku.

_Drrrt. Drrrt._

Ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar, tanda bahwa ada email baru masuk. Aku melihat nama pengirimnya. Harry Potter. Deg!

Hey, kenapa aku tiba-tiba deg-degan begini. Kan sudah biasa Harry mengirimkanku email.

Kemudian email itu aku buka dan baca, ternyata ajakan untuk makan malam bersamanya. Perayaan karena dia berhasil menyelesaikan naskahnya sebelum tenggat waktu. Aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Kebetulan, aku memang sedang ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan terburu-buru aku pun bergegas menuju rumah Harry. Ya, kami hanya makan malam di rumahnya saja, tidak di restoran terkenal. Kami memang lebih suka menikmati waktu di tempat yang tenang karena lebih enak untuk kami saling bercerita juga.

Pukul tujuh malam aku sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam kantong celana. Harry memang membiarkanku memegang kunci rumahnya yang lain agar aku dapat masuk meskipun dia sedang tak berada di rumah. Terkadang jika dia sedang asyik mengerjakan naskah dia tak akan mendengar bunyi bel yang dibunyikan, makanya untuk lebih mudah dia memberikanku kunci rumahnya.

Setelah meletakkan tas dan jas luarku di pintu ruang tengah aku langsung menuju ruang makan. Rumah ini memang terasa sudah menjadi rumah ketigaku setelah rumahku sendiri dan kantor. Selain di dua tempat itu rumah ini lah yang menjadi tempat yang paling sering aku datangi. Tak heran aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan rumah ini.

Ruang makan Harry terlihat gelap, sepertinya lampunya memang sengaja dipadamkan. Karena di ruang tengah tadi lampu ruangannya menyala berarti bukan mati listrik.

Apa yang direncanakan Harry? Kenapa pakai mematikan lampu ruangan segala.

Aku menuju meja makan yang cukup digunakan untuk empat orang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Diatasnya terdapat lilin dan juga makanan-makanan dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Setelah diperhatikan makanan yang dihidangkan ternyata semuanya makanan kesukaanku. Senyum seketika muncul di wajahku.

Tak lama Harry muncul dari arah dapur, membawa dua gelas tinggi yang berisi _wine_. Mempersilahkanku duduk dengan gestur tubuhnya.

Kami lalu bersulang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Harry? Kenapa heboh sekali persiapan makan malamnya? Ini bukan cuma sekedar merayakan naskahmu yang kelar kan?" tanyaku langsung.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu tertawa. Senyumnya yang cerah hadir di wajah tampannya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Kau nikmati saja makanan ini, semua makanan kesukaanmu kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu apa saja makanan kesukaanku?"

"Apalah gunanya aku akrab denganmu dan istrimu kalau masalah seperti ini saja aku tak bisa tahu? Sudahlah, habiskan saja. Lelah tahu memasak ini semua seharian."

Aku tertawa. Selain menjadi penulis rasanya lelaki di hadapanku ini bisa berprofesi sebagai koki juga. Makanan buatannya selalu enak.

Aku pun menikmati hidangan malam itu dengan nikmat. Rasanya perutku sebentar lagi akan meledak kalau aku terus memaksa memasukkan makanan lezat ini ke dalam mulutku. Beberapa kali aku hampir tersedak karena makan terburu-buru, Harry hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku.

Setelah menikmati makan malam lezat kami pun mencuci piring bersama. Tadinya Harry enggan dibantu, tapi aku memaksa dan berkata kalau aku tidak enak kalau hanya diberi makanan enak cuma-cuma akhirnya Harry pun membiarkan. Selama mencuci piring mulut kami tidak hentinya bercerita tentang apa saja yang kami lakukan selama tidak bertemu.

Selesai mencuci piring kami duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil memakan kue kering yang juga buatan si tuan rumah. Kue kering keju yang lagi-lagi merupakan cemilan favoritku. Lelaki ini benar-benar tahu cara membuatku senang.

Malam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas ketika aku berniat untuk pulang. Harry memintaku untuk menginap saja tapi aku menolak karena esok pagi aku harus menghadiri rapat penting dan saat ini aku tak membawa baju ganti. Tak mungkin kan aku menghadiri rapat dengan pakaian yang sama dengan kemarin.

Sesaat sebelum aku meninggalkan rumahnya Harry menahanku. Kami kembali duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Lelaki itu menggenggam tanganku erat. Belum sempat aku bertanya ada apa tiba-tiba saja bibirnya telah menempel di bibirku. Mataku seketika melotot tapi anehnya aku tidak melepaskannya. Aku justru memejamkan mataku dan menikmati ciumannya.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya mata hijaunya menatapku. Aku yang ditatap seperti itu olehnya merasa gelisah. Hal aneh yang kemarin kurasakan kembali lagi.

"Draco, aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu."

Aku kaget, tapi tetap mendengarkan.

"Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki Astoria bahkan kalian telah menikah lama. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Tak apa jika kau hanya menjadikanku cadangan, yang penting aku bisa bersamamu."

Hal aneh itu lagi.

"Draco... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hal aneh itu memenuhi kepalaku lagi. Rasa aneh yang entah apa namanya, aku tidak tahu. Semacam rasa bersalah tapi juga rasa ingin tahu memenuhi kepalaku. Aku tahu, sangat tahu hal apa yang seharusnya kulakukan saat ini. Harusnya sekarang aku memukul lelaki yang berada di depanku ini, lelaki yang menggodaku ini, lelaki yang berniat merusak rumah tanggaku dengan istriku. Tapi apa yang kulakukan? Tidak ada. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Sejak kita masih bersekolah. Tapi aku tahu kau akan marah bahkan jijik jika aku mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan ini, karena itu lah aku menguburnya dalam-dalam. Aku kira telah berhasil membuang perasaanku padamu, ternyata aku salah. Ketika bertemu denganmu beberapa tahun yang lalu aku sadar kalau sebenarnya aku masih menyukaimu, bahkan kini berkembang menjadi rasa cinta.

"Aku tidak kaget mengetahui kau telah menikah. Tidak heran lelaki sepertimu jika telah memiliki istri. Makanya aku kembali mengubur perasaan cintaku padamu. Tapi setelah kejadian malam itu, aku tidak dapat menahan perasaanku lagi. Draco, aku menginginkanmu."

Mataku menatap mata hijaunya yang indah. Mencari-cari kebenaran perkataannya. Hanya rasa yakin dan tersiksa yang kulihat dari mata itu. Entah artinya yakin bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaiku dan tersiksa karena telah menyembunyikannya selama ini atau apa, yang pasti aku terlena dengan hanya melihatnya.

Baiklah, Harry, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan dariku.

Aku...

Fin.

Muahaha ini apaan sih? Entahlah diriku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa bisa jadi kayak gini. Gaje banget ya akhirnya? Ya udah sih, nggak usah dipikirkan. Atau silahkan tebak aja Draco bakal gimana ke Harry XDD


End file.
